(Funded partly by U.S. Dept. of Education grant to K. Eward). A reconstruction of a human lymphocyte was made to be used in educational software for teaching cell biology. Serial thick sections were photographed in stereo on the HVEM, and traced in stereo using Sterecon. The traced contours were tiled for surface rendering. The remaining visualization work is being done at Mr. Eward's own facility. As a result of this work, Mr. Eward received a grant from the U.S. Dept. of Education, which will sustain the project in 1998. Also, the project has scored a media coup with articles appearing in the September issues of WIRED and Computer Graphics World, and the fall issue of Innovation (Silicon Graphics). The homepage for this project is http://members.aol.com/biografx, where the BMIRR is prominently cited! Eward, K. (1997) Portfolio: "Cell" animation, Computer Graphics World, 20(9):74-75. Eward, K. (1997) Cell animation WIRED, Fall issue, pp. 144-145. Eward, K. (1997) Cell animation SGI Innovation, Fall issue (in press).